1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the interconnecting mechanism between a mechanically operated parent vending machine and a satellite vending machine installed on top of the parent to increase its capacity, the satellite being operable by deposit of coins in the coin-actuated totalizer unit of the parent. More specifically, the invention is based on and is an improvement of the mechanisms disclosed in the pending patent application of Philip F. Jacobs et al, filed on Feb. 23, 1977, Ser. No. 771,377, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,707 granted on Oct. 24, 1978, entitled Satellite Vending Machine, and relates to a heavy duty latch mechanism in the satellite under the direct control of the existing latch mechanism of the parent and to an improvement whereby a two price capability of the parent may be extended to the satellite.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Satellite vending machines connected to mechanically operated parent vending machines of constructions described in said patent rely on the same linkage between parent and satellite to lock out the operation of the satellite when no coins or an insufficient amount of coins are deposited in the parent and also to perform a mutual lockout function between satellite and parent when proper coins are deposited to immobilize the ejectors in the parent when an ejector in the satellite is operated and vice versa. It has been found that application of excessive force, within the capability of a person to apply, exerted on one of the easy-to-grasp ejector handles in the satellite will often overpower and damage this linkage, permitting unpaid for delivery of merchandise and, what is more serious, putting the satellite and perhaps also the parent machine out of operation and requiring expensive and time consuming repairs. This application of force by a purchaser is apt to occur when insufficient coins are inadvertently deposited or when the coin-actuated totalizer unit (also referred to herein as the ACMR or accumulator unit) fails for any reason to unlatch the latch mechanism in the parent machine. Thus, the satellites of the construction described in said patent may be vulnerable to both deliberate pilferage attempts and to abuse by disgruntled purchasers.
When the satellite described in said patent is equipped for high priced vending, this same linkage is relied on to prevent delivery of the high priced merchandise when only coins sufficient for the low priced merchandise are deposited. Hence, it would be advantageous to correct the noted problems to preserve the satellite concept and its advantages.